Always
by MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever
Summary: Musa was looking around, trying to find her guy but failed. She tried asking people if they've seen him but no, she called him thousands of times and he didn't answer. She was getting very frustrated, she went at the back of Alfea and there she saw him. Her eyes filled with anger, her jaw dropped because of what she saw. Full summary at my profile. REVIEW PLEASE. I DO NOT OWN THIS
1. Chapter 1: The Ball

Chapter 1: The Ball

MUSA's POV

It was 7 in the morning, I ussually don't wake up like these on weekends but I woke up because of the racket that was currently occurring at Stella's room if my sonar ears can hear well. Tecna woke up too, god Stella what is up with you? Me and Tecna walked out of our room, the others were infront of Stella's room.

"What's up with her?" Aisha asked, we all gave her a "We Don't Know" look. "It's normal for Stella to make noises during mornings but weekends and at 7, that is just unusual." I added, everyone and I exchanged glances then decided to just open the door. When we opened her door we gasped at how messy the place was, there were clothes everywhere and shoes being thrown all around

"Ouch!" Tec said in pain, she was hit by one of Stella's pointy heels. Stella then turned and saw us, she went closer "Oh I'm so sorry guys." Stella apologized

"What's with the mess Stell?" Bloom asked "Yeah, did Stormy sent a hurricane here?" I joked, but seriously it looked like a clothing hurricane struck this place

"It's not that, I'm looking for the right outfit for the ball tomorrow. I want to be the most gorgeous fairy tomorrow." Stella posed, we all laughed at her "Guys this is serious." Stella glared "Of course it is Stell, right girls?" Flora smiled "Of course." We all answered

We all sat at the lounge then ate breakfast, we actually have no plans today. Well if ever Stella plans a unwanted shopping spree, I know I wasn't girl-ish before but now I am. But I still dislike shopping with Stella even if I am the girly-girl I am today, I just don't like the idea of her choosing clothes for you unexplainably fast and just end up wearing it anyway.

"So girls, since we have a ball to attend tomorrow. Do you all have outfits?" Stella asked the group, if we say no Stella will pull us to Magix just to go shopping and if we say yes she'll demand us to see it and she'll start criticizing it and then pull us to Magix. We all looked at each other before answering but Stella just had other plans.

"Well then, we'll have to go to Magix to buy you guys some dresses for the ball." Stella announced, we all groaned coz this can't get any worse.

We all got ready then headed out to Magix, I actually was a bit excited coz I'll be singing tomorrow and Riven's my date. Yes Riven, we've been in good terms nowadays but he always seems to be in a hurry but I din't mind coz I know he's a busy guy. We reached a huge boutique that sells all kinds of dresses, Stella gave us the 5 minute chance to look for the on we want or else she'll start grabbing a dress and forcing you to put it on. We all went our own ways in finding dresses to wear, I looked at the red clothes side of the store coz I really admire the color and alot of people say it suits me best of all the colors. I was looking around then suddenly saw the one I want in less than 2 minutes, it was a red strapless dress that reached nearly my knees that made it show most of my legs , it had ruffles at the bottom, had a white bow on the waist, and was sewed in silky red fabric. It was truly awesome yet not much an expensive thing to buy.

"Is that the dress you're going to wear?" I turned and saw Stella, "Yeah." I nodded

"It's so gorgeous! It totally fits you!" Stella complimented "I'm sure Riven won't take his eyes off you." Stella smirked. "Yeah right." I told her. We went to see the others, they all had beautiful dresses themselves. Bloom had a baby blue one that had golden patterns at the top art that reached her knees, Flora with a pink one that had green trimming at the bottom and it revealed most of her back, Aisha with an aqua dress that was plain but still pretty cute, Tecna had a purple dress that is also plain like Aisha's, well of course Stella had her golden yellow dress already at her room. All had so amazing dresses to wear, we all paid for the dresses and went to the nearby shoe store. After we bought all the things we need headed to Café el Magix

"Amazing outfit girls." Flora smiled "I think one of us here is trying to impress a certain someone." Flo lead her eyes to me, I rolled my eyes at them when they faced me.

"I agree, someone here is prepped for tomorrow." Aisha glanced, "Oh please, like you girls aren't doing the same." I narrowed my eyes

"Well let's change the topic then, got a song for tomorrow then?" Bloom took a sip of her latte, "Well Lia said she'll finish the piece today, I already gave her the lyrics." I answered

"Well, I was about to give it to you but someone knocked at the door and I was so happy to see him after 5 years of my life." Lia popped out off nowhere, wish she could first contact me before she pops up. "What do you mean by "He"?" I asked confused

"You already forgot me?" Someone behind me held me by the shoulder, I turned around and I was so surprised... It was Ree, my older brother oh how I miss him so much. Alot of people actually don't know I have a brother even the girls and Riven don't, I swung my arms at him and hugged him so tightly. He didn't change that much except for his height which I think he grew 7 inches for the past 5 years. "Ree! You didn't tell me you were back." I said

"Well it was a surprise, if I did tell you then it wouldn't be, right?" He joked, I missed the times that the three of us were together even if we fight or argue most of the time but it's our way of fun.

"Ahem! Mind telling us something Musa?" Stella disrupted, "Oh yeah, girls this is Reed my older brother." I introduced him to everyone. "You never told us you even had a brother." Aisha said

"Primarily, she did that coz of someone here." Lia directed her eyes to Stella "Who me?" Stella acted so innocent "Yes you." I answered nonchalantly

"You girls bought alot of things for the ball did ya sis?" Lia took one of the bags up and peeked at it "You're not the same old simple little sister I've known 5 years ago." Ree added, oh great my siblings are cornering me "Well, atleast I matured." I pointed out, Lia and Ree started laughing. I get so annoyed but now I feel the fun and let out a small giggle

"You three have so much in common." Bloom giggled "That's coz we're siblings." The three of us said in chorus "And they have the same reflex to answer, how charming." Aisha grinned. AL of us spent a few more hours at the Café, the girls interviewed Ree and Stella asked if he had a girlfriend but in her disappointment he's in a relationship. After that Lia took Ree at her place coz he said he'd stay there for awhile, we then headed back to Alfea, tired carrying dozens of shopping bags. I really outdone myself today, I never imagined that I'll be buying this much stuff but I hope it's all worth it. We went to bed early coz knowing Stella, she'll spend several hours getting ready for the ball.

-30 minutes before the ball-

"Hurry up girls! The boys are waiting for us." Bloom was such in a rush to be with her Sky. I was just fixing my hair a bit, I wore the dress I bought yesterday, wore the red heels, and I had my hair up in a bun. "We're done Bloom, sheesh." I walked out my room

"Woah! you look gorgeous Musa." Tecna said "I'm sure someone won't stop staring at you." Aisha smirked "Come on, we can't let "Him" waiting." Bloom stepped outside the dorm. We headed to the quad where the ball was, I needed to be backstage coz I have 2 numbers to perform tonight and I surely shouldn't be late. La and Ree were here too, I bumped into them earlier. Lia was wearing a velvet pink silky dress and had her up in a bun just like mine. Ree was wearing a blue-ish kind of suit that had a white bow, they look simply elegant but I was still looking for someone else. Where's Riven? I haven't seen him yet.

"Miss Musa you'll be up in 10 minutes, you can still go around if you want to if you'd like." The Emcee said, well he said it. I went looking around Alfea but couldn't see him, where is he? I went at back and there I saw him. OH my Gosh! Tell me this isn't true. How can you do this to me Riv?! I feel like cryin'.

* * *

**How'd you like it guys? There'll be more soon, I'm just so busy but enjoy **

**P.S: I might change my username xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2:Song

**There's an authors note right around the middle.**

* * *

Chapter 2:Song

MUSA's POV

"Miss Musa you'll be up in 10 minutes, you can still go around if you'd like." The Emcee said, well he said it. I went looking around Alfea but couldn't see him, where is he? I went at back and there I saw him. OH my Gosh! Tell me this isn't true. How can you do this to me Riv?! I feel like cryin'. I ran back to the ball, I tried not to cry coz I have to be fine for the performance. Oh Riven, how could you. "You can't lie to us, we know you have a problem." Lia said behind me with Ree and Kate "I know, but I'll explain later,you girls must finish your part here." I said trying to feel okay"Fine, but if ever you ain't telling us Ree will read your mind." Lia joked, she went upstage when the Emcee called her and Kate. "Hey everybody!" Lia greeted "Ready for the night you guys?!" Kate yelled, the crowd screamed and cheered. Lia snapped her fingers and music started to play, I can't believe how many years she has grown. But I still can't get my mind off Riven, why was he kissing that girl? Who was that girl? I'll have to figure that out later

Oath (Cher Lloyd;Becky G.)

_**Lia**__:Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do  
Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
__**Kate**__:I_ _know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong  
You got a best friend sing, sing along  
Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
__**Lia&Kate**__:I promise, I swear  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
Oh ohh, I'll never let you go  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh, just thought that you should know  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Yeah...  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
Oh ohh  
You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_

"Thank you!" the crowd cheered and Lia and Kate hugged, Lia then ran to me and Ree "Amazing, first time to see you sing up there." Ree carried Lia up "FYI that wasn't the first." Lia giggled "You should've seen her when she first performed, she showed no sign of nervousness." I added, I still kept my happy face on even though I'm so furious and hurt from Riven's action. What did I ever do to make him do that? I need an outlet from this, I have the perfect idea. "Miss Musa, you're up." The Emcee called me up stage. The crowd was cheering, especially the girls. "Good Evening Alfea!" I smiled, everyone started screaming and shouting my name "Ready for another song? Well then, let's hear it!" I saw Riven at the crowd, I still feel the range. I snapped my fingers and let som music play.

(Okay, since I couldn't find any lyrics to the song I couldn't write it down. So the title is Out of the Relationship Game by Elisa Rosselli, and the other song is The Moment I Knew by Taylor swift, I ran out of time to search it so just in case you want to hear it search that in google or youtube. I'm sorry for the inconvenience :(, so let us continue with the story)

"That's me for tonight! Peace!" I saw Riven smile at me but I acted like I didn't notice him then I went downstage and went to Lia and Ree. "Okay, now that we're done with our performances, what's the matter?" Lia made me sit down at the bench, I sighed and decided to just tell them but before I even started telling it I already started crying. The scene kept on replaying back in my head that every time I imagine it I feel like crying "It's Riven isn't it?" Lia rubbed my back and comforted me "Who is this Riven?" Ree looked like he's gonna kill, Lia whispered something to Ree in a manner that even my sonar ears can't hear clearly.

"So, he thinks he can play with you eh." Ree clenched his fists "Ree, it's fine." I sniffed

"What do you mean it's fine? He just cheated on you with that blonde girl." Ree pointed out

"Wait, blonde? So it's Elissa this time? Why did it had to be Melissa's sister?" Lia groaned, okay how does she know everyone? "I don't care whoever he picks on, but when he cheats on my sister that's just uncool." Ree growled, he can have such a temper. But that's normal for the three of us "Please Ree, I can handle this on my own." I stood up and headed to my room crying, the girls saw as I pass by and they went after me. I locked myself in the room in a sound bubble, trying to not cry. I can hear the girls outside, they kept on knocking on the door. I didn't pay attention to them, I just sat there on the floor in my sound bubble crying.

AISHA's POV

"Come on Musa, open up!" I yelled and knocked loudly at the door "Musa sweetie open up, what's the matter?" Flora asked. We don't know what happened, we just saw her running amd crying her way up here. "I know who we can ask about this, Lia!" Stella yelled

"Sheesh, no need to yell." Lia appeared with Ree "What's with Musa? She cried her way up here." Tecna pointed the door where Musa was

"Uh, how can I put this in a manner non of you will get angry. Hmmmmm, ah yes, Riven was happily kissing Elissa then Musa saw them, Musa ran away and cried." Lia grinned awkwardly

"What?!" The girls and I screamed in anger "Our sonar ears are starting to get deaf girls, Lia can't take it anymore. She still is too young for massive sounds, hers is more sensitive." Ree carried Lia up, Lia was shaking while covering her ears and had her eyes shut. "Sorry." Flora soothed Lia "But seriously, he did that?" Stella impatiently asked.

"That's what I saw in her mind, I ussually don't do that but it had to be done or so." Ree placed Lia down "Who was he kissing?" Bloom questioned " Melissa's sister, Elissa." Lia answered. The girls and I stared at each other, Stella rapidly dialed a number on her phone. Se putted it on loud speaker and it started to ring.

BRANDON's POV

The guys and I went back to RF since the girls left and went after Musa, Riven wasn't with us so maybe he is with her right now. My phone was ringing, I checked it and it was Stella.

"Hey Stella, what's up?" I answered the phone "Brandon sweetie, kindly put us on loud speaker." I followed her "Is Riven there?" the girls asked "No, we thought he was with ya guys since Musa was crying and all." I answered "Well, Riven is the reason she was crying." Aisha said in a angry manner "What's with him this time?" Helia face-palmed himself "He cheated on Musa." The girls aid in chorus "Oh." The guys and I reacted "If ever that guy comes back, he better hide coz he ain't aware of what's coming!" growled a guy, who was that? "Girls, who is that." Timmy asked a bit shaky "Oh don't worry, Ree is harmless." Lia popped in

"Who's R-ree?" Timmy was still shaking "He's our older brother, not alot of people know about him."Lia answered "You heard what he said Sky." Bloom said "Ai-ai princess Bloom." Sky gave a salute "Night boys." Stella ended the call

"Riven really did something unforgivable this time." Helia shook his head "I think Ree is terrifying." Said Timmy shakily

"Well, if he meets Riven, he'll be more terrifying."I joked and elbowed Timmy

* * *

Thanks for reading, review it coz I need to know if it's good. Until the next chap, PM me for any concern


	3. Chapter 3:Plans,Plans,Plans

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating often. There was a rotating black-out at our place so I that's why I can't update too often. For Winx: Superman, I have the worst case of writers block for that story so...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Plans,Plans,Plans

BLOOM's POV

We were in our dorm lounge, sitting down. It was so quiet that we heard the sound of Musa crying. "We have to help Musa, somehow." I broke the silence. "But how? We don't even know where in the Magic Universe Riven is." Stella sighed in frustration. "We don't, but I know someone who can." I slowly look my pace at Lia "How great." Lia said sarcastically

"Oh come on Lyra, give it a chance." Ree patted her back "Who's Lyra?" Stella asked confused "Lyra is really her name, but we got used to calling her Lia." Ree answered "I still ain't doin' it."Lia stood up and was about to leave when Ree suddenly grabbed her down and made her fall to the ground "I've already done alot of work about these kinda stuff, why don't you use your powers instead of mine?" Lia complained and stood up again once more"One coz Musa's our sister , two fine." Ree smiled "Thank you." Lia said. Ree mumbled a few words then a crystal orb appeared, it showed where Riven was and what he was doing. "The Hell?!"Aisha was furious "When I get my hands on him I'll surely hit him with everything I got!" Ree yelled and was stomping all around the place but Lia stopped him from doing that. "Chill." Lia simply said "Fine, but this guy is getting to my nerves! He can't do that to my sister!"Ree growled "He has alot of explaining to do!" Aisha said so angry. "Alot of explaining!" Stella yelled

"Why is he even kissing that girl?! He makes me sick." I coughed out "He shouldn't do that to Musa!" Flora crossed her arms "I'm sure there's a good explanation, remember the last time we saw Riven with another girl." We all narrowed our eyes on Tecna "That's different Tecna, now he's kissing the girl not just walking around with it."Lia had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed on Tecna "Oh." Tecna said innocently

"Where is he Lia?" I am gonna puke if what I'm seeing continues, bleh! "He's at Magix, in an alley between two buildings at Zap st."Lia answered "Let's get him." Ree clenched his fists "You're not going anywhere with that killing face, and who's playing the action bg music?" We all heard it too, we all traced the room and Stella had her phone behind her playing the bg music. She grinned and we all shook our heads signing her to turn it off. "What? It looks interesting with a bg." Stell grinned awkwardly.

MUSA's POV

I've been sitting here at the floor crying for half an hour now, I'm so depressed right now. But I realized that I shouldn't be, I stood up and reversed the spell for the sound bubble then went into the bathroom, luckily each room now has one so no need to go outside. I changed into a light red nightgown then lied down on my bed, I unlocked the door to the room so Tecna can get in but I still don't wanna talk about the thing earlier. I paced back and forth but I couldn't sleep, I put on my headphones to try to listen to music to make me atleast feel sleepy but still couldn't sleep after several songs. I tried to listen if the girls are there but I couldn't hear anything, I slightly opened the door to peek out the dorm but the lights were off and the girls weren't there nor Lia and Ree. I thought that maybe they went out or slept already so I went back to bed and attempted to sleep again.

RIVEN's POV

I'm with Elissa right now, damn she's hot! But I feel a bit guilty, I cheated on Musa. But hopefully she doesn't know about this,right? Elissa and I parted to catch our breath, she smiled tpand I smiled back.

"I'll see you again tomorrow." Elissa quickly pecked me on the lips then left. I fixed my suit,hair, and cleaned my face at a nearby public comfort room. I rode my leva bike back to RF then went up to the dorm. When I got up there, the guys all looked at me as I enter which is very awkward.

"Where've you been Riven?" Helia asked sitting on top the table, "I was with Musa at Alfea, she and I...uh...went to Magix." I lied "Oh, but the girls told us Musa hasn't left her room since the performance of hers ended." Brandon crossed his arms "Did I say Magix? I mean...we..uh...stayed at Alfea." I grinned trying not to make them be suspicious "Admit it Riven, you weren't any near Musa the whole ball." Sky said "Well if you slready knew then why were you guys still asking?" I questioned "Where were you the whole time?" Brandon narrowed his eyes waiting for me to answer

"That's just silly! I was at the ball the whole time you just didn't saw me with Musa!" I stormed off to my room, I think they know about the whole me and Elissa thing.

BRANDON's POV

"That's it he's lying!" Stella yelled at the phone "Quiet down princess, he might hear ya." I whispered at the phone "I'll make sure he gets it! He has no right to do that!" Ree said furiously

"Y-y-yeah." Timmy stammered shakily "He's already a cheater, now he's a big fat liar." Aisha growled "Calm down guys, we have to get evidence of what he did so that he knows we ain't lying about it."Bloom pointed out "Pretty good point Bloom, but how can we catch him being with that girl?" Sky scratched his chin "I got that covered." Lia said "So the plan's settled then." I then said

Next Morning...

MUSA's POV

I woke up around 6:15, if my phone's clock is right. Tecna was still asleep, wonder where she and the others did yesterday. I stood up and showered, I then dressed to my normal clothes that Stella designed a month ago (Season 6 outfit) and headed out the room. No one was up yet and since it is a long weekend coz of a renovation at some halls and rooms of Alfea I decided to go visit Ree and Lia at their place so... "_Transportei_" I mumbled and transported to Lia's, this place is amazing that's why I like going here to _Palawan. _I knocked at the door and patiently waited for someone to open up. "Oh, hey Musa." Anya(OC) opened the door "Hey Anya, you're back." I hugged her, I hug Lia's friends alot like how I hug Lia coz all of them here are like my little sisters. "Nah, I'm just here for the day coz Angel(OC) wanted me to take a few stuff here and then I'm going back to _Tagaytay. _Anya answered and let me in "Where's Lia and Ree?" I asked her "Oh, their in the music room writing for the past hour." Anya pointed the left hallway "Okay, thanks." I headed to the music room and heard such wonderful music, I can't remember the last time Ree and Lia performed a song.

Piano by Ariana Grande

_"I_ _could write a song by my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
It's not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)_

_It's not hard"._

I clapped my hands for Lia and Ree "When was the last time I saw you two doing this? I smiled and went in "I was 4, I think." Lia giggled "So are you feelin' better now?" Ree asked "What do you mean by that?" I questioned

* * *

**I know it's a bit boring and all, but I have other plans for this** **story. There's a few twists on the upcoming chaps. So see ya and plz review xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

**Sorry if it took so long for me to update, I was quite busy this past week. Sorry if it's short :(**

* * *

Chapter 4:Caught

MUSA's POV

I clapped my hands for Lia and Ree "When was the last time I saw you two doing this? I smiled and went in "I was 4, I think." Lia giggled "So are you feelin' better now?" Ree asked "What do you mean by that?" I questioned "About last night." Ree continued "Oh, I'm over it." I said in a low tone. "Don't lie sis, I know it when you lie." Lia tapped me on the shoulder, I sighed and sat down. I really can't stop thinking about it, why did Riven do that to me? Did I do something wrong for him to do that? These questions keep on coming up my head.

LIA's POV

I really hate seeing my sister upset. Musa doesn't know we were on to Riven last night, but when we got their he was already gone. Tonight the Winx (Excluding Musa) with the help of the other guys are tracking Riven down, I didn't let Ree join them coz I'm sure he'll burst out of anger hitting Riven down. I really feel so sorry for Musa, if I only knew where that cheater is right now I'll definitely can't conceal my anger. "Come on, you'll always have us around." Ree hugged Musa "Yeah, we'll always be here for you."I smiled and joined their hug, how I miss the times we were like this. But I hate how they always boss me around coz I'm the youngest, but I always am treated different coz I am youngest. Ironic. Musa smiled, I hope she stays like that.

"Oh thanks you guys, you always know how to make me feel better."Musa said "Well you'll feel more better if you remember the song you and Lia sang when you were 15."Ree grinned and made an organ appear. "Let's get started." I snapped my fingers and Ree started to play some music.

BLOOM's POV

"So Tecna, do you know where Riven is now?"Stella had asked for the tenth time "No Stella, and can you please stop asking every 3 minutes."Tecna said annoyed "Sorry, but it's been hours since you've been trying to find him." Stella groaned "Stella, it's only been 5 minutes since Tecna started."Aisha said "Well it felt like hours."Stella pouted. An hour passed and Tecna still had no clue where Riven is. "Found anything yet Tecna?" Flora asked "No, I can't find him anywhere. I think he's under an ant-tracking spell." Tecna said disappointed "But how come Lia was able to find her?" I wondered "My powers are different from Lia's, don't blame me if I am a techie gal." Tecna said still looking for the magenta haired specialist

"Well if we can't find him, let's ask one of Lia's friends to help us." Aisha suggested "That's coz you'll never find him with a techno-tracking spell, you'll need to use natural energy coz it ain't anti-tracking spell proof." Kate popped out "You're starting to be like Lia too much."I said as she sat down "Well,we grew up together and we ussually are with each other. So you needed help right? Well I found who you were looking for."Kate made a crystal orb appear showing Riven walking around Magix with Elissa, he accompanied her home how sweet at the same time what a jerk he is! "If you wanna tear him live from live then now is the time to do that coz Elissa just went inside her house."Kate pointed at the image at the orb "Let's go." We all stood up, Kate then transported us to Magix just infront of Riven

RIVEN's POV

Oh great, the girls are here. But where's Musa? "Listen up big guy! You got alot of explaining to do!"Stella used her powers to push me to the wall, now I'm being surrounded by a bunch of girls "What explaining?"I said "About kissing that girl Elissa! It's bad enough you don't spend that much time with Musa, but you cheated on her now! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?!"Aisha said furiously. Wait! They know?! H-how?! "What are you talking about?!"I lied "Oh don't you lie to us mister, we saw you!"Stella pushed me again "How can you do that to Musa?!" Bloom glared

"Nonsense! I would never do that!" I protested, the girls all glared at me "Cheater!" They all yelled "Say whatever you want! But we caught you!" Stella then showed me pictures of...me with Elissa! Damn it! They know. "That ain't me!"I said back "Heck Riven, our friend has been so depressed ever since she saw you smooching around with that girl!" Aisha fumed. Damn it! "How are you even sure that's me?" I asked them "Coz we've tracked you down since yesterday and now we have the evidence right in our hands." Tecna rolled her eyes "What if that's just an edited picture of me that you showed Musa? I'm not even sure if the things you're showing me are true." I pointed out.

LIA's POV

"I gotta go now, see ya later." Musa said as she gave me and Ree a hug "_Transportei"_ She mumbled as she transported herself back to Alfea, after a few moments my wrist phone appeared. Kate was calling "Uhm... Lia, can you get yourself here quick? Coz the girls are on face to face combat with Riven at the moment."Kate bit her lip, that means it's already in a bad situation "I'll be right there." I said and ended the call. I then transported me and Ree to the place where the others are "Oh, Riven is here. How surprising." I said sarcastically "Are you the jerk who made Musa cry?!"Ree growled as he clenched his fists and walked over Riven "So? Who are you?"Riven said, oh no he shouldn't have said that. Ree then started to punch Riven who then punched Ree back. I didn't thought this through , I shouldn't have brought Ree with me. The others then just stared at the two as they fight each other. "HarmoFreeze." Kate and I converged our powers to make the two freeze and stop them from fighting "You really just had to leave them doing that infront of us did ya?" I crossed my arms, we then separated Ree from Riven and unfroze the two. When Ree wasn't frozen anymore he had his killing face on, and so is Riven. "You don't have the right to do that to her!" Ree was about to pounce at Riven again but me and Kate stopped him from doing that. "And who are you to be very protective to her?!" Riven was outranged with anger "I'm her older brother, and no one has the right to hurt my sisters!"Ree struggled coz he wants us to let him go from our grip.

* * *

**Review Plz. And when you do, add suggestions for the next chapter. I had help making this chapter with a few friends. You know who you guys are ;)**

**See ya! xoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: This Isn't Good

**Hey guys! I can't update for awhile next week so I'll update now. I have exams so I need to study. And for ****IJALCR****, I'll try and update that soon.**

* * *

Chapter 5:This Isn't Good

LIA's POV

I then transported me and Ree to the place where the others are "Oh, Riven is here. How surprising." I said sarcastically "Are you the jerk who made Musa cry?!"Ree growled as he clenched his fists and walked over Riven "So? Who are you?"Riven said, oh no he shouldn't have said that. Ree then started to punch Riven who then punched Ree back. I didn't thought this through , I shouldn't have brought Ree with me. The others then just stared at the two as they fight each other. "HarmoFreeze." Kate and I converged our powers to make the two freeze and stop them from fighting "You really just had to leave them doing that infront of us did ya?" I crossed my arms, we then separated Ree from Riven and unfroze the two. When Ree wasn't frozen anymore he had his killing face on, and so is Riven. "You don't have the right to do that to her!" Ree was about to pounce at Riven again but me and Kate stopped him from doing that. "And who are you to be very protective to her?!" Riven was outranged with anger "I'm her older brother, and no one has the right to hurt my sisters!"Ree struggled coz he wants us to let him go from our grip. "Musa doesn't have a brother nor sister!" Riven laughed off at Ree "You're forgetting one that I'm here, I might kill you too for saying that." I said as Kate and I still wasn't letting go of our grip on Ree "Just let go, I promise I won't do anything." Ree said, since I'm tired and so is Kate, we just let go of the grip. Ree and Riven seem to be calm but the way they look at each other says "I'll kill you!" which isn't a nice thing to say at all.

"Believe it or not he's our brother." I explained, Riven then showed his "I doubt that" face "They're really siblings Riv, and another thing. Why are you the guy who's all mad here when it happens to be that you're the one causing all this trouble?!" Stella whined, ugh "You have a lot of explaining to do here!" The Winx all ordered, ouch! My ears hurt. "No! I haven't done anything wrong can't you see?!" Riven scowled and walked away but Ree ran after him then they started to fight,again.

MUSA's POV

I was back at Alfea, not much students are here coz it's a weekend and all of them mostly go out campus. I went upstairs to my dorm room and it was pretty quiet, guess the girls went out, oh well. There's not much to do here actually, so I decided to just stay in mine and Tec's room. The quietness makes me think too much, think too much 'bout Riven. Ugh! Why am I thinking of that jerk?! He cheated on me, and he always had more time with that girl. I heard a creek sound out the room so I decided to check it out, I slowly opened the door and tip toed out. I looked around and saw... Elissa?! The heck she's doing here?! She was snooping around our stuff, I think she's looking for something. I then stepped backwards a bit and I didn't know there was a vase so it fell down and Elissa might've heard it. Her footsteps went closer so I decided to hide but someone prevented me from doing that by making me trip. How wonderful.

"Trying to make a run for are we?" She said with her arms crossed and with an evil grin "What are you doing here Elissa?!" I stood up and asked her "Oh dear, am I still wearing my costume? Here, better now." it was Darcy! Oh my gosh Riven was kissing his ex, and my most hated witch. "Winx Bloomix!" I transformed and got ready to attack her.

"Blast of Darkness!" She tried to hit me but I dodged her every spell "Now it's my turn, Infinite Echo!" I spelled which hit her "Pathetic!" She cursed and got up "Why are you even here Darcy?!" I questioned her "Why would I even tell you that FAIRY?!" She emphasized "It's unlikely for a witch like you to destroy a place wanting nothing."I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but now that I seem to have found where it's hidden I'm on the run to take it! Shadow Hand!" Darcy spelled on me "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed

BLOOM's POV

The argument still went on between us and Riven, he is really playing hard to get.

"I give up! Fine I kissed Elissa, okay?! I know my mistake and I'm guilty of it." Riven admitted "What in the world did you ate to do such a thing?"I questioned "I don't know Okay?!" Riven said annoyed "Cool down Mr. Hot pants!" Stella pushed Riven back a bit "Whatever." Riven grunted "Lia you okay?" Flora said behind "I kinda feel that somethings's very very wrong." Lia panted "Calm down is it?" Flora calmed her down "We have to get to Alfea now, something's very wrong. _Transportei_." Lia then made us all go to Alfea, we're at the front of our dorm door. We slightly opened the door and... Oh my gosh, what happened here?! The place is trashed! "Dark magic." Ree mumbled "What?" I asked "There's been dark magic here." He answered "Oh, how I wish we still had our Believix so we had Tracix." Stella sighed "I can do that, it's easy." Ree then made his staff appear, he mumbled a few words and we were sucked into a time bubble where we saw what happened. After that we were all out of the time bubble. "So you're saying I kissed Darcy? Gross!" Riven said disgusted "She was your girlfriend before, that's why we despised you when you got back from your imprisonment at Cloud Tower." Stella just had to bring that up "Well, what now? How can we find Musa?" Aisha said concerned

* * *

**Sorry if it's short and plz review! And if you do, add suggestions for this or ****IJALCR****. See ya ;)**


	6. Chapter 6:Sent Away

**Hey guys! I still have exams but I'm trying to multi-task at writing on and studying, I'll see ya on next chap!**

* * *

Chapter 6:Sent Away

We slightly opened the door and... Oh my gosh, what happened here?! The place is trashed!

"Dark magic." Ree mumbled "What?" I asked "There's been dark magic here." He answered "Oh, how I wish we still had our Believix so we had Tracix." Stella sighed "I can do that, it's easy." Ree then made his staff appear, he mumbled a few words and we were sucked into a time bubble where we saw what happened. After that we were all out of the time bubble. "So you're saying I kissed Darcy? Gross!" Riven said disgusted "She was your girlfriend before, that's why we despised you when you got back from your imprisonment at Cloud Tower." Stella just had to bring that up "Well, what now? How can we find Musa?" Aisha said concerned "We have to find out where Darcy took her first." I said "But how? Darcy is the witch of Darkness, she's smart enough to know we'll do that." Tecna pointed out "With magic we can't, but our gems can find her." Lia said "What gems?" Stella questioned "The gems of Harmony." Ree revealed a blue gem floating on his hand, while Lia had a pink one. "What are those?" Flora asked "We can't explain it well coz it's too complicated." Lia grinned "If you say so." I said, She then took made a violin crystal violin appear while Ree made a crystal grand piano appear. I'm so curious how those things fit inside our cramped up dorm. Lia started play such a beautiful piece of music which made her gem glow, Ree played along and his gem started to glow too. How amazing, but how can that find Musa? When they stopped playing we heard another kind of music playing and it left a trail of sound waves heading out Alfea. "We have to follow that trail." Ree pointed at the sound waves.

MUSA's POV

I woke up at someplace dark all tied up, my head hurts a lot. Oh how I hate Darcy! I heard footsteps come closer and closer, then when it was finally clear it was Darcy. Of all the things that happened, I still couldn't figure out why Darcy even disguised herself as Elissa in the first place? And another thing, what was she looking for at our dorm anyway?

"Finally, you're awake." Darcy grinned evilly "What do you want Darcy?!" I hissed, she is getting to my nerves

"I already got it you pixie!" She yelled, now I get where Riven got the habit of calling fairies pixies. Darcy then held out her hand, later on a gem was floating on it...wait a minute... THAT'S MY GEM! Why in the world would she want my gem?!

"Give that back Darcy!" I struggled to get free "Why would I?"Darcy laughed "Coz it belongs to her!" someone yelled, huh? I turned and saw the girls...and also...Riven?! What is he doing here?! Not that I'm complaining, it's just that I don't wanna see his face for now. Ugh! Why, oh, Why?!

"Aw, the Winx are here." Darcy said "Let go of her Darcy." Riven went closer "Stop right there honey bear." Darcy made Riven stop, note to self try and date a guy who didn't date your foe. Darcy then walked around Riven, which made me super furious inside but I'm still mad at Riven. "You want her and this? Then come and get it!"Darcy blasted me with her powers, I was then sucked into a kind of dark force. I had my gem on me now, but I started to feel super dizzy and my eyes started to close heavily.

RIVEN's POV

"Musa! No!" The all of us screamed, I then turned to Darcy and took my sword out "You'll pay for this!" I growled "Just try!" Darcy laughed. I tried to stab her, but it was no use especially when she could fly and use her powers against me. She almost hit me a few times but I dodged her attacks, I couldn't give up but it's so hard to fight when your enemy is floating above you.

"Hey you!" Lia said behind, Darcy then turned around "Oh the little twerp's her, what are you gonna do? Kick me? Nice to see you try kid." Darcy teased "You don't know who you're dealing with Darcy." Bloom spoke up "Oh, so you're doing the dirty work for her." Darcy said "No, but we can help doing it." Stella spoke up too

The girls all then stepped forward and was in position to attack. "Convergence!" They all blasted Darcy who was now screaming in pain. "No!" She screamed and was obliterated. After we finished her off Lia began to cry a little

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find Musa."Flora comforted Lia "This is all your fault!" Ree pushed me, I felt so furious and I wanted to hit him back but what good will that do?

"You guys, stop fighting."Aisha scolded "We have to figure out where Musa is." Tecna said , Ree and I nodded "We have to work together to find her, any ideas?" Bloom asked "How 'bout your gem thingy?" Stella suggested, Ree tried to use it but no response or nothing was heard. "It's not working anymore." Ree sounded a bit worried "What does it mean when it's like that?" I asked him "It's either she's not in our dimension or something severe has happened to her." Ree explained "Oh no!" the girls all panicked "Don't worry, we can find her." Ree assured

MUSA's POV (short)

Where am I? My head hurts so bad, ugh. I looked around the place, it kinda looks familiar. I sat up, my back hurts too.

"You're awake." a girl walked in the room, she seems familiar too "Are you okay?" Another girl asked, other girls came in too and they all seemed so familiar. Suddenly my head hurt so much, my eyes closed heavily and I started to feel dizzy .

NORMAL POV

"What happened to her?" Krisa (OC) asked "I don't know Kris, but we have to tell Lia."Angel (OC) replied

"What brought her here? And how come she kinda doesn't remember anything?" Anya questioned "We'll have to find that out later, right now let's just help her rest."Celi (OC) said

* * *

**I'll try and explain the OC's on my profile later. Review Plz. ****And if you do, add suggestions for this or IJALCR. See ya ;)**


	7. Chapter 7:Lost Memory

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for updating so late. I still had to do a lot of stuff to complete my requirements at school. Now I'm done with the stress, really done. So enjoy and sorry if it has a lot of POV's**

* * *

Chapter 7:Lost Memory

MUSA's POV (short)

Where am I? My head hurts so bad, ugh. I looked around the place, it kinda looks familiar. I sat up but can't coz my back hurts too.

"You're awake." a girl walked in the room, she seems familiar too "Are you okay?" Another girl asked, other girls came in too and they all seemed so familiar. Suddenly my head hurt so much, my eyes closed heavily and I started to feel dizzy .

NORMAL POV

"What happened to her?" Krisa (OC) asked "I don't know Kris, but we have to tell Lia."Angel (OC) replied

"What brought her here? And how come she kinda doesn't remember anything?" Anya questioned "We'll have to find that out later, right now let's just help her rest."Celi (OC) said. Then they all went out of the room and headed to the study and talked.

"Now what do we do?" Anya asked "Well we don't actually know what happened so we can't do anything to help her." Krisa answered "But Lia does." Celi said "We don't know where she is at the moment, and does she even know about this?"Krisa pointed out

They then began to think about what they're gonna do an-

"Narrator, could you just please give us a moment to think straight? We can't think when you say things." Anya complained

Oh fine, go ahead. This is just a NORMAL POV

"Thank you." Anya grunted "Well I can't think of anything else now, let's just wait till she wakes up."Krisa suggested and all of them nodded

RIVEN's POV

We were still at the place where Darcy took Musa, we tried to find out more of what Darcy was planning on doing. But what really gets to me is that how was she defeated that easily? I know the girls are strong and all but Darcy ussually fights back, was this all just a big plan of hers? Well let's just be thankful that she's gone...for good I guess.

"There's really nothing here guys." Aisha said "Well how are we gonna find Musa then?" Stella asked, all of them gave her an "I don't know" look

Why did this had to happen? I shouldn't have cheated on Musa. Coz if that didn't happen then she wouldn't be who knows where. I sighed worrying about Musa, I wish she's okay.

"Let's just get back to the Secret G. for now, I'll try and search some areas." the Kate kid said, Lia sighed with a frown. I can tell the kid is upset

Later on we were transported to their so called "Secret G.", everyone was so upset and quiet. Even Stella who I know will never mope around is upset. We all sat down at the couch while Lia,Kate, and Ella went and tried to search where Musa is. I stood up and went outside and was deep in thought while overlooking the sight of the sea. I recalled all the moments Musa and I had. How we'd sometimes end up fighting or laughing in every moment we have.

-Flashback-

"_Oh give me that!" Musa said annoyed as she chased me trying to get her Diary_

_"Try"I teased and laughed at her_

_We chased each other a couple more times then when I got tired, I sat down behind a tree and read her diary. It was full of entries that include me, how touching_

_"Riven!" Musa yelled and struggled to get her diary back_

_"I like your entries here, all 'bout me." I smirked which made her blush_

_"G-give me that!" she stammered and took her diary back_

_"Do you really mean all those things 'bout me Muse?" I pinned her to the tree, she was blushing like crazy,cute._

_"W-why d-do you c-care?" She stammered_

_"Prove it, kiss me." I challenged_

_"Why on magix would I do that?" she questioned_

_"It's a challenge Muse." I said as I stepped back_

_Just when I was about to say something again Musa surprisingly kissed me, she tip toed a bit to. My eyes widened in surprise but later on responded. (it's the scene in the first movie where Musa kissed Riven at Alfea and after that scene Musa laid down on Riven's lap)_

-End of Flashback-

I always smile remembering that. I sighed and looked up.

"Oh Musa." I mumbled and went back inside

MUSA's POV(Short)

I woke up again at the same place where I was earlier...I think. I can't seem to remember much, more likely anything. All I know is I was being sucked into a kind of black vortex or some sort. I can't remember much about myself. Where am I? I sat up and looked around. The door creaked open and a girl peeked out and when she saw me she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay Musa." She said, is she talking to me? I looked at her a bit confused which made her wonder

"Were you talking to me?"I suddenly blurted out "Yes." She answered with a confused look, suddenly another girl enetered the room and the girl who was just beside me rushed to her out the door. I felt a very bad head ache again so I laid back down. What is happening?

RIVEN's POV

Everyone was so down, even me. We still haven't got any news of where Musa is. It's been a couple of hours since we moped like this. Then out of the blue Lia rushed down the stairs looking very eager to tell is something

"Guys, we have news." She said and gestured us to go upstairs. When we got to their study room the place was set up with a video message.

"What's the news you were telling us Lia?" Stella said impatiently "I think she meant that by the big screen that s infront of us Stell." Bloom elbowed Stella

"Hey Krisa." Flora greeted the kid "Hey you guys, we got great news." Krisa kid smiled "What is it?" Aisha asked "Musa's with us, we found her while we were on a search at QC." Another kid replied, we all sighed in relief then the girls started to jump around in joy.

"But there's something up with her." Another kid said which made everyone stop the happy time

"Musa is fine but she kinda...lost...her...memory." Krisa said a bit worried, we all then were shocked by that last part "What?" I said "You guys have to get here yourselves to see. Then in a blink of an eye we were in a room. I scanned the are a bit and saw Musa sitting at the bed, she looked a bit shock when she saw us. I came closer to her, she looked like she was scared or so.

"Muse?" I said softly "D-do I know y-you?" she stammered and went back as I got closer

She really did lost her memory, she'll never be like that. Why did this had to happen?

* * *

**Review Plz. And if you do, add suggestions for this or AM. See ya ;)**

**btw I have a poll at my profile so make sure to check it out and vote**


	8. Chapter 8:For Real?

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated :'( , I was out of town . Sorry also for the short chapter. It will get better I promise you guys. See ya ;)**!

* * *

Chapter 8: For Real?

RIVEN's POV

"Hey Krisa." Flora greeted the kid "Hey you guys, we got great news." Krisa kid smiled "What is it?" Aisha asked "Musa's with us, we found her while we were on a search at QC." Another kid replied, we all sighed in relief then the girls started to jump around in joy.

"But there's something up with her." Another kid said which made everyone stop the happy time

"Musa is fine but she kinda...lost...her...memory." Krisa said a bit worried, we all then were shocked by that last part "What?" I said "You guys have to get here yourselves to see." Then in a blink of an eye we were in a room. I scanned the area bit and saw Musa sitting at the bed, she looked a bit shock when she saw us. I came closer to her, she looked like she was scared or so.

"Muse?" I said softly "D-do I know y-you?" she stammered and went back as I got closer

She really did lost her memory, she'll never be like that. Why did this had to happen?

"I-I'm sorry, I don't seem to remember you." She apologized "It's okay I understand." I soothed and stepped back

"Musa, how 'bout us?" Musa then turned to face her friends "I think, you girls are my friends. The Winx?" She walked closer to them , she remembers them but not me.

"Bloom,Stella,Aisha,Flora,Tecna." She pointed each one of 'em "Yes, we are your fabulous and awesome friends of course." Stella glamoured

Musa then turned to Lia and Ree, she walked towards them and tried to recognize

"Lia and Ree." She spoke up "Yes." The two smiled and gave her a hug

I sighed in disappointment. Why can't she remember me? I look at how she recognizes others, why me?

"Have you used any spell on her yet Anya?" Lia asked "Yeah, I tried to regain at least a few memories but some memories are blocked. Whatever you do you can't regain a memory that doesn't want to be remembered." The other kid explained

Musa walked to me and I think she's trying the hardest to recognize me, but she sighed a bit

"I'm sorry but I really can't remember you." She apologized again "It's okay, I understand you. I just wanna say I'm sorry, if you ever remember me." I said and went out the room

"We'll go talk to him." I overheard Aisha said as I walk out to the garden

I sat at a stone bench and sighed. Aisha and Flora came running to me.

"Riven, are you okay?"Flora said with her calming voice "Yeah I'm fine." I sighed

"Musa will remember you." Aisha said "I know, but why me? only me." I questioned as my voice got lower at the end

"She got into a lot Riven, help her." Flora smiled "Thanks." I said, the two then went back in as I stayed

BLOOM's POV

"Musa is quiet, very quiet."Stella whispered which made Musa face us both, we just smiled at her "She heard you." I whispered very softly attempting not to be heard

It was only us, the Winx, in here. Ree and Lia went out with Lia's friends,Flo and Aisha just got in after chasing over Riven. Musa was talking to Tecna, asking a lot of question of what happened and why she can't remember much.

"Musa, don't you really remember Riven?" Aisha asked as she got closer to Musa "I kind of heard of him before...I think he was one of the specialists who help us on missions." Musa answered

"That's coz he is." Stella placed a hand on her hip "Oh." Musa simply said

"Plus he's your boyfriend." Stella blurted out which mad Musa's eyes grew wide, we all glared at Stell for saying that

"You serious?" She questioned confused "Yes." We all said to her

"You guys should get back to Alfea and explain all of this to Headmistress Faragonda, I bet she has something in mind to do with this." Lia suddenly barged in with Riven behind her "We better should." I nodded

Musa stood up and walked out the room, Riven went behind her then all of us went out.

RIVEN's POV

I thought about this whole thing now, I'll help Musa even though when everything is back to normal she'll hate me. It's the only way, I can't risk losing her. Musa was walking out the room and I followed her, she didn't face me so she just walked her way out the place. I got a held of her wrist then pulled her to a side.

"Please let go of me!" She struggled "Just give me a sec okay?" I let go of my grip

"What do you want?" she questioned " I jus-"

"You guys, talk about that later. We have to get back to Alfea." Stella disrupted


End file.
